In the Shadows
by coffeeaddict123
Summary: draco and hermione meet at a masquarade ball at Hogwarts. what happens when a tiny vial of liquid luck is involved? what happens when every one else finds out? rated m for safety
1. Chapter 1

Keep

Confused

Hermione adorned her silver mask before crossing into the Room of  
Requirement, the only place large enough to hold the entire student  
body plus many guests. Picking up the skirt of her ball gown, she  
descended the stairs carefully on the arm of the man every one thought she was meant to be with. Harry looked at her smiling, yet was unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. She knew she wasn't the person Harry wanted. The one he loved and wanted died in front of him during the final battle. The ghost of his laugh still echoing in Harry's.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry left Hermione to go talk to Ron.  
Hermione wandered off into an adjoining room, where the light was dimmer and the music was quieter. She sat on a low bench in the center of the room and pulled a book out of her purse.

"Good evening Hermione," a quiet voice said from the corner of the  
room, where the shadows placed everything into darkness. It caused her to jump.

"Merlin's pants! Didn't your mother teach you that snooping is considered bad manners?"

"Actually, Father taught me that fear was my greatest weapon, and yet also my greatest weakness."

"Well, Draco, your father was correct on that." Hermione untied the ribbon holding up her mask, before placing it on the table  
next to her.  
"By the way, why is your mask that of a Muggle musician, the Phantom might I add?"

"When I was little, I accidentally Flooed myself into Muggle England. I landed in a theater playing a performance of The Phantom of the Opera. I found the music entrancing, yet what interested me the most was the mask he had on. How do you know of the Phantom?"

"I'm a muggle born Draco, I know of these things. My parents took me and Ginny for my birthday last year."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Stop being a snarky bastard Draco, it's not a good look for you."

"So what is Hermione?"

She blushed, "You set me up for that."

"I did no such thing, you did that to yourself."

"Oh shut it."

"Make me."

Hermione pressed her lips to his softly. Draco stood there surprised. "Done."

"What was that for?"

"You said to get you to shut it. I did what you asked"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, I still wanted to do that though."

"Why?"

"Can't a girl harbor feelings for a man as attractive as you?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just a vial of liquid luck."

"Any specific reason?"

"The potion for liquid courage took longer to brew."

"Well, today is your lucky day Hermione."

"How do you say that?"

"Because I've wanted to do this since you punched me in our third  
year." Draco bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco pulled away first, the need to breathe becoming to great to ignore.

Hermione traced the outline of the mask leading to the top slowly reaching up untie the string. Draco removed the mask and looked at Hermione, smiling at the way the teal satin of the dress hugged her in all the right places, while contrasted with her curly, brown hair, yet complimented her hazel eyes. He gently cupped her face and smiled down at her.

"Hermione, they'll be missing you."

"Why don't we make it us?"

"Only if I can be the Phantom to your Christine."

Hermione blushed then giggled. "I'm surprised you even asked."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione helped Draco tie his mask back on and slipped hers on. Draco gracefully offered her his arm and smiles at her. She slipped her arm through his before escorting her into the main ballroom. He spun her out to the middle of the dance floor before leading her into a waltz.

Harry looked over at the dance floor from his position next to Ron. "Who is that dancing with Hermione?"

"I dunno 'Arry. I thouh 'uo woulda know who was 'ancn wit' 'Mione."

"Ron, you need to stop talking with your mouth full." Ginny said walking over with Blaise behind her. "Why do you think Hermione left you?"

Ron swallowed, "It was a mutual break up, Ginny."

"So you say. Well according to Harry, you still say her name in your sleep. No wonder you can't keep a girl friend for more than a week." Ginny reached out and smacked Blaise's arm as he started laughing. "Oh shut up Blaise, you were no better before I got to you."

"Oww Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Ginny! You had to bring that up!"

"Yes, I did. Wait, Blaise, isn't that… no that wouldn't be."

"Oh Ginny, it is. He's dancing with Hermione. I told you owe me 10 galleons."

"Who?" Harry asked

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?!"

"Ron! Hermione can take care of herself! That and the vial she took today should work in her favor."

"What vial?"

"Slughorn's vial."

"What was in the vial Ginny?"

Blaise wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, "Watch your mouth Weasley. I don't care if you're her brother, if you start anything you're messing with me."

"Blaise, its fine. And it was a vial of Felix Felicis for your information Ron."

"Oh, ok… Wait! Why did she take that?"

"Harry, you need to chill. She felt that today was a good day for it."

"But what happens if He tries to do something?"

"This is Hermione we're talking about. She can do pretty much every spell. Malfoy doesn't have a chance if he tried to pull something on her."

Harry snuck away from the bickering siblings and started to drift over to Hermione and Draco.

* * *

"Draco, Harry's coming over here."

"Ok."

"You're not going to hurt him or anything, right?"

"Only if you let me."

"Then you can't."

"I'm surprisingly okay with that, 'Mione."

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Draco kissed Hermione's hand. "I'll be back."

Harry and Hermione started to dance as Draco walked over to his godfather.

"I'm proud of you Hermione."

"What? Wait, I'm confused."

"I'm glad you took the chance and went for your goal. Hermione, I'm not stupid, I know how you feel about Draco. I may be able to keep secrets but Ginny sure can't."

"Of course. I wonder why I tell her in the first place."

"Because, like me, she is one of your best friends. I also know that you guys knew I was gay before I came out and knew I was fucking her brother before he died and the news broke out"

"Its not my fault you guys forgot the silencing charm." She frowned at his hurt smile. "I'm sorry harry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I'm actually glad you're talking about him like this, it makes me feel better. Just don't try to set me up with any one just yet."

"Just tell me when you're ready."

The pair clapped politely as the song ended and then preceded to the dining room, were they found Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Luna and Ron at a table. Draco stood and pulled out the chair next to him so Hermione could sit.

"Hello Luna, I didn't see you before," said Harry.

"Yes, I followed a pair of nargles into the garden and Ron happened to be there as well."

The conversing pair never seemed to realize that Blaise and Ginny had gotten up and had disappeared down to the dungeons.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Do you want to leave this crazy affair?"

"Only if I get a foot massage out of you, stilettos are only good for 2 things, killing vampires and looking pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione threw her shoes at Draco as they ran towards their shared head students common room off of the great hall. Draco caught them with ease and raced down the stairs. Hermione laughed and slid down the banister, the high of luck still strong. Draco caught her as she reached the bottom, kissing he softly as she landed in his arms. Hermione slid out of his arms and took his hand as they approached the door.

Draco spoke for the first time, "Hellebore."

Hermione smiled as the door opened and they stepped through the hole and were welcomed by the roaring fire.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfy than this stupid tie," said Draco, pulling it over his head.

"I agree, but you do look really sexy like that."

Draco smiled,"don't think I don't want to see you in less than that dress." He ducked as a stiletto came flying at his head, "you even sexier when your mad."

"oh shut your mouth and kiss me Malfoy!"

Draco smiled and pulled her close before lowering his head to hers, meeting her lips with a fiery passion. Hermione closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, completely submerged in the bliss.

Hermione pulled back first and ran into Draco's room. He followed her and laid her back on the bed. He climbed on the bed next to Hermione and kissed her neck and bare shoulders. She smiled and sighed as his mouth came over hers.

"can I sleep here tonight Draco?"

"it's my dream to hear you say that." She smiled as Draco got up and pulled out a shirt for her. " I don't care if your room is a whole 10 feet away, your not leaving."

"only if you turn around."

He turned around and put his hands over his eyes as Hermione slipped out of her dress and pulled the dark gray tshirt over her head.

"I love you," she said as the night ended and the day began. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Draco locked his fingers with hers and followed her in the darkness of dreams.


End file.
